Todoroki Reina
Todoroki Reina (轟麗菜, Todoroki Reina) is the main character of the series as well as the Buxom editor of the monthly comic magazine "PlayGuys". Proud owner of a new Porsche Carrera RS, left to her by her late father. She sees the car as the legacy of her father, feeling that he's "there" when she drives the car. Forced to abandon the comfort of automatic transmission, she will strive to to use the manual transmission. Plot After her father died, they mother called her and her brothers. She gave keys for the house and the cruiser to her brothers and to Reina, she gave keys saying her gift was in the garage. There she found a Porsche 964, that her father had brought her to give when she went to study and started living alone, but since she never returned to the house, he wasn't able to give it to her. She then saw the car having three pedals, realizing it wasn't automatic and that she can't drive it. A month later, she was speaking with co-worker, who found it funny that she spend an entire month learning to drive with a stick. He suggested that she just doesn't drive it at all, but Reina explained that her brother and wife will be moving in and will need the space, as well as that she already sold her other car. Hearing that he wanted they to go drinking with the car money, but Reina had already used them for insurance for the porsche. Later she decided to finally drive it and went in the garage. She tried starting the engine and got surprised how loud it was, then tried pushing the clutch, but the engine went off. She tried again and this time managed to drive the car. As she was driving she stopped at a red light and as the light changed again, the car engine again went off and felt embarrassed at the people behind her complaining. On the next day, she was speaking again with her co-worker, telling him she was exhausted as she needed to push the porsche. She explained that as the car didn't start, she called Hayashibara, who writes their car columns and when he came, he called for a towing truck. As the car service, they told her that the car's DME relay was old and replaced it. Seeing a lot of other porsche car at the place, she felt she needed to learn more about her car. Returning home, she had brought up car magazines. As she fed her cats, she took a bath in which she was reading the magazine learning more about porsche cars. Two weeks later, she received a call from her mother, requesting she to drive her to Odaiba, as her brothers were to Hawaii. As Sunday came and she took her mother, Saeko quickly understood it was Reina's first time on the highway and gave her some advices. Reina started to enjoy driving, but one day, a ferari appeared behind her, flashing it's lights. A bit later, she took a stop and ordered some food, when she was approached by Kirishima Paruko, who started yelling at her that Reina had to clear the way, as she was driving non-ferari. They had a little bit of an argument, with Reina not agreeing there are only ferari and non-ferari cars. Later she was telling this story to her mother and asked her about the ferari and Saeko explained the ferari origin, a bit surprised that Reina had no idea what a ferari was. A bit later, Reina again encountered Paruko at different food place. They started annoying each other again and ended up racing. Paruko took the lead and as both were trashtalking each other, Reina had to stop as engine belt snapped and Paruko ran out of gas. Blaming each other for their car issues, Reina tried taking Paruko's stockings to use for a belt and Paruko tried flashing Reina's breasts to stop a car and take their gas, but in that moment the police passed by ending their fight and giving them a ticket. On the next day, she was called by her boss as he placed her in charge of an manga artist, who ended up being Paruko and both were surprised they worked in the same place. Reina was looking at magazine's idols, thinking she looked like them. She was approached by Kamei-san the photographer, who offered her to try being a gravure model, but she declined. Paruko came telling her boss that she didn't want Reina to be her editor, but he refused as she was their best one. She then challenged Reina into a race, if Reina wins, she will be her editor, but if she loses, she will quit. Having no choice, Reina agreed. On the day of the race, Paruko explained the rules and they started racing. Reina still wasn't really confident as she started driving lately, so Paruko took the lead, but in the end they got into a traffic jam and Reina called it a tie, although Paruko didn't want to agree. At work, Reina was speaking with Iwasa Hajime and about his new work being a 4-panel comic. He then showed his Porsche Boxster, saying the comic will be about it. Iwasa invited Reinata to a porsche meeting and Reina ended up agreeing. When she came to the meeting, Iwasa was surprised she also drove a porsche, but seeing her model, he explained that recently there was a driver who targeted 911 models, calling him the Boxster of Death. As they headed towards their new location, Reina realized she forgot her etc card and was slowed at the toll booths and lost sigh of the rest of the porsche cars. As she was trying to catch up, she passed the Boxster of Death, but he ended up somehow loosing her and she arrived without problems. Reina was invited by Paruko at a party in a hot spring. She ended up going, but was yelled by Poruko for being late with 2 minutes. Reina realized they were alone, as the other's didn't came as they were on different party. Paruko told her, they should use the time to get to know each other better as they work as editor and author together. They went into the hotspring and little bit after that started arguing about their breasts sizes. Paruko then ran out and told Reina that she is taking all of her clothes. Reina went after her and they ended up in another race, but since they were still hot from the spring, they drove with opened windows so that their windows to not get steamy. In the end a raccoon came in front of Paruko and she crashed and Reina went to check on her. Then both of them ended up being with a cold. Reina was present at the photoshoot of Momose Yuri, the photographer again tried persuade her to be a gravure model, but she again refused. She then noticed a Lamborghini at the photoshoot and wondered if it was expensive to rent, but Kamei-san told her it was Yuri's car, as she was collecting supercars. Yuri then approached Reina, as she knew she had a porsche and wanted the two of them to go drive together and arranged a meeting later that month. When they met on the said day, Yuri wanted them to race again and whoever wins can request something from the other. Reina agreed, but didn't really bother wining. As they stopped on a place which Yuri likes, she then told Reina her request: to make love with her, but Reina quickly denied and said she was leaving. Reina noticed someone drew a poop using the dust on her car and decided it was time to wash it. As she drove the a car wash place and started to wash, she wasn't able to hold the hose properly and sprayed a nearby man. As he saw she was driving a porsche like him, he decided to forgive her and introduced himself as Araiya Kinshirou, Magistrate of the Car-Wash. He decided to teach Reina how to wash a car and after she washed the car, she was thinking they are ready, but he told her they were only 1/4 ready and proceeded with washing the wheels. She saw her co-worked and asked him to help her, but after he was it was the Magistrate of the Car-Wash, he wished her good luck and proceeded to use automatic wash for his car. Reina then continued to wash her car following his instructions and in the end, it ended up taking her 6 hours to finish, but the porsche was sparkling. Coming to work, she saw Iwasa's boxster outside. She questioned him why did he parked on the road and that he may get towed and he explained because there weren't parkings around. Iwasa wanted to speak about his 4-panel manga, but Reina again told him that they didn't had room for more 4-panel manga in the magazine. He still showed her some comic strips he drew. Reading them, she wasn't impressed and told him he may include others cars, expect the boxster, which will appeal only to boxster drivers. He then showed her more and she found some funny as they indeed featured other cars. Reina also suggested he to include something erotic, as that was the main theme of their magazine and he suggested he may include a female driver and requesting Reina to be his nude model, as he haven't drew a nude female before, but she refused. She also suggested he to include some specifics for the cars, as that would be interesting for car owners, but the example he gave had so much text that she felt it would be boring. They had a little argument as he felt she was picking on him for driving a boxster, but they ended up agreeing she to present his manga at their meetings for serialization. As he left the place, his car got towed and Reina though it was divine judgement. Gallery Car.png Reina's car.png Category:Characters